A Lovely Time
by MasterOfTheDomain
Summary: Just a little something I managed to write up while I was bored. Risa and Otani havin' a mite of fun s'all. Reviewing and rating would be much appreciated, thank you very much. Not too many flames, please. and the T is for some harsh and suggestive language. A few minor OC's Master of the Domain signing off! )
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in this chapter, or LoveCom. Also, I am not to be blamed for political disputes and Pluto is a planet. Bye now!

Cph 1 -A Lovely Day in a Lovely Neighborhood

"Wheee!"I said, rushing down the slide with my best friend Atsushi Otani by my side. "Let's go again, Risa," he said. "Fine… but this time, you're coming to my house after. And you can sleep over. Oh, it'll be perfect. I'll get mom to make okinomiyaki. What could be better than that?"I asked. "Well… My mom's sushi is legendary…" Atsushi began. "Then we can go to your place tomorrow. For now, you're coming with me, and your taste buds are going to experience a wonder like nothing else," I said, smiling. Atsushi smiled back at me

(One year later)

Wow. It's hard to believe how close Otani and I have become. It's like we do everything together. Like this morning, he showed up at my door and we ate breakfast together while finishing Calc homework. And yesterday, when he came over and helped me with microbiology. Derivatives and Otani…Otani and derivatives… What could be more perfect than that? Maybe some conic functions would do the trick?

I went to my room and found a picture of Atsushi and me on my dresser. His hair looked so soft. And his eyes… Wow. I just wish I had seen it earlier, and I wouldn't have any other rivals to deal with. Like there's Sara. And Riya, and Motoko. All of them, trying to get their filthy little hands on my Otani. But today's the day. Today's the day I'll win him over for sure. No matter what, I'll never let those girls touch my Otani. Not as long as blood runs through my veins.

I looked at my pocket. Something was vibrating. I hope it wasn't one of those annoying telemarketers who try to get you to do something or buy their product. I really despise them. Almost as much as Disney. Although Disney is definitely worse. It was Otani. Calling me at this hour is odd. He's usually eating lunch by now. Or having the moves put on him by some whorish mongrel. Usually the latter.

"Hey, Atsushi 3 How are you?" I politely asked. Because I'm not like some women who try to have their way with every cute guy who comes walking down the street. "Oh, I'm doing great, Risa. Thanks for asking. Hey, um, I was ,um, wondering if you wanted to, um, go have lunch together, say, right now?!" he asked. That voice. Either he's getting beaten up, or frightened by a girl coming onto him. That's great. It means he values me as a friend enough to call me. And if you've ever read a fanfiction, you know that when a guy and a girl are really good friends, they turn into boyfriend and girlfriend. Or a movie. Although that isn't necessarily true in real life. And it'd be the perfect time to tell him I love him.

"Oh, well, uh, sure. You know, I really don't have anything better to do. So I could head over and we could grab a bite to eat. I'm cool with that. But where are you is the real question here," I said. "Where do you think? My new college roommate from America, Ronald, dragged my ass here to check out girls. And it's working a little too well, if you ask me," he said. Ah, the pool. Where every girl has the perfect opportunity to seduce the men of their choice with their bodies. Good times, good times, least until everyone else showed up. Oh, well, getting everything you want in life would be boring as hell, now wouldn't it? I'd should hurry before his teenage hormones kick in and it's all over for me. 90 miles an hour down highway 121! I can't wait.

Can you?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own LoveCom. And I was not the one who ate the last cookie either.

Risa

The struggle is real, isn't it. One s simple picnic. But to make it perfect… The dress, the food, the setting. By the time I finished all of that, nightfall came. But maybe that's a blessing. I got my license a month ago and I bought a car last week. It's still creaky, but it works well enough. I climbed out, hit my head on the roof( Hey, things like this happen when you're tall), and grimaced all the way to the tree I set as the picnic spot.

Otani was just lying there, as usual. Good ol' Atsushi. I sat down next to him and we both just stared at the stars for what felt like eternity. And then Atsushi turned his head and looked at me. "Well, look who finally decided to show up," he said, his eyes glittering in moonlight. At this point, I think I've lost any anger at the guy for hanging out with other girls.

He ran his fingers through my hair and down to my neck pushing me towards him. He traced my spine and the icy night air combined with his warm touch sent somewhat of a shock through my body. I bent towards him and let my lips brush against his, then pulled away. He leaned closer and kissed me. Never thought he'd work up the courage, but he kissed me. And the wave of bliss that echoed through me wouldn't let me stop. I yielded to the desire. I figured, why not?

I parted my lips and pushed his mouth open. And neither of us seemed to want to let the other win. Our tongues dueled for ages until I got the upper hand. I explored a bit, and then let him have his turn. He was on top of me. Our clothes seemed to come off like magic till we were both scantily clad, and our lips touched for what seemed like ages, neither of us willing to admit we wanted something more before the other.

We pulled away from each other and collapsed, exhausted, panting. We looked at each other and smiled. "Well, you sure know how to show a girl a good time," I said. "More like a lovely time," he replied, kissing me again.

I looked at my watch. "Otani, do you want to sleep here together?" I asked. He turned his head sideways and raised an eyebrow. "Not like that, silly!" I said, furiously blushing. He closed his eyes and put an arm around me. I guess that was answer enough.

"About those girls you were with…" I began. He turned and looked at me with a mysterious smile that threw caution to the wind. "Nothing happened. I love you, Risa. I always have. Nobody else could ever understand me the way you do, or manage to make me feel anything close to the way I do when I'm with you," he replied. I pecked him on the cheek, opened my mouth, and said four words I'll don't think I'll ever regret, "I love you too,".

And then we held each other close and drifted off to dreamland.

Author's note: This is the part where you get to hear me ramble. Yay! (I know, right?). If you want me to continue, rate and review. Although I think this is a pretty good ending already. And lemme know if I can change the rating and make sparks fly. Thanks for reading~ Master of the Domain.


End file.
